unofficial_in_celebration_of_violencefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shrines/@comment-212.253.99.180-20180513132647
''Hey you, whoever you are! If you have Steam, then please post this text (original or redacted, or just thoughts based on it; but if the latter, then credit the original post too, will ya?) on this game's discussion page. I wish I could, but I am a poor, filthy anonymous pirate and can't bring myself to install Steam without being able to buy anything. I will buy it when I have an opportunity, I pinky-swear.'' Interesting. Obelisk seems to be made of petrified wood... Is he Sow's father, cut down like Sow's Daughter? Knowledge can't exist without perception. Perhaps, it was Obelisk's demise that broke the order and personified the forces of nature, just as Sow's Daughter's death brought the fugue? All the experience crystal stuff seems to be connected to Obelisk. Was he angered by yet another mistake? What's the deal with the god of time? Is he the developer? He is the one who lets you go on the NG+... Waitwaitwaitweitweit All the gods seem to follow some sort of dialectic... Maybe it goes like this: God of Time is the primal god, then out of him Order (Obelisk and his crystallity) and Chaos (Naught) are born. Over the time, Sow is born as a mixture of order and chaos. We see that there were creatures related to Obelisk - lives of moving stone like the Obsidian Obelisk and avatars of pride and shame, Sow has his moving trees and bushes... But what then? Veil and Song are born as another generation of Order and Chaos'es fight, and Song is on the chaotic side - remember how the ribbed horrors give you the same visions as Naught's shrines? After that, a synthesis is born again. Conflict of Order and Chaos, Life and Death - Violence. The Player. You know, since you "pray" to him with your blood, and he gives you +5% to all stats, and every other god dislikes him... Because the player is supposed to kill them all. However they, like all the other, don't think *you* are the Thousandfold and let you worship them unless you "pray" to yourself - it is Thousandfold's nature, to be of many faces, even the faces of gods themselves! The Thousandfold is more than just a chain in the dialectic link, it depicts the dialectic process itself, the Violence, the Conflict! He is the greatest god of them all, as you may have experienced. This game is Сelebration of Violence, Your Entertainment. Whew Again, the Man divides himself in two - Tremodyr and Breorg. One is the order, the cold, the scientific approach and the other is fire, power, emotion. Shield foresees that the conflict between them will destroy the kingdom, and solves it by, well, becoming the conflict itself. Can't stop it? Rule it. What is the deal with Free though? Maybe I messed up here. He uses fire in his fight, not lightning. Shield hates them both, but he hates only Breorg? Huh. Is he a relative of his? An alternative form of energy, which was supposed to be Brearg's enemy till something happened? Supposed opposite of Time, the failed Clockbreaker? Why do Tremodyr and Obelisk dislike each other? What exactly caused Song to become an oozing flesh nightmare? They seem to confuse Song with Thousandfold, calling it she, but it can be of any face - remember the options on the character selection screen. So many questions, hopefully some of them answered.